


A Spanking

by Ania



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Pussy Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia punishes Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in a [be the fic you wish to see](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/183479.html?thread=996482231#cmt996482231) thread. Some editing.

Leia's hand thudded down again on Rey's reddened ass. Rey sniffled. She hadn't been spanked since she was a child, and she'd forgotten how much it hurt. It was even worse to be an adult, and to be naked and stretched out over the lap of another woman. Especially one like General Organa.  
  
"It's okay if you cry, darling," Leia said kindly, motherly. Rey liked when she showed that softer side, but currently she just felt further humiliated that she needed the reassurance. "As long as you learn your lesson, it's all right."  
  
Leia's hand came down again, making Rey jump a little. She'd relaxed when Leia paused to talk. "I love the way your ass jiggles when I spank you," said Leia, smacking her five times in quick succession just to see. "My flesh used to do that too. But you'll get old like me, and that has its uses too."  
  
Smack. Smack. Leia alternated cheeks, making sure that every inch stung, that her pale skin grew evenly red and hot. Rey could only imagine how bruised she would be tomorrow, when the immediate swelling mellowed into something deeper. The tears really slipped down Rey's face now.  
  
Finally Leia stopped, resting a hand on the curve of Rey's bottom, gently stroking the results of her attentions.  
  
"Spread your legs a bit. You've been so good during your punishment, so don't disobey me now."  
  
Leia lowered her hand, the lightly trailed her fingers up Rey's pussy. "That is a good girl," she said, a bit of mockery in her voice. "Now, we just have to get this all red and swollen, too."   
  
Rey whimpered. Leia's hand came down again, and this time Rey shrieked.


End file.
